


Zoom Into My Heart

by Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck & Hen friendship, COVID-19, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Pining, Quarantine, Zoom chatrooms, prompt from the buddie discord, thirsty Buck, use of gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Buck didn't know that zoom shared your private chats at the end of the meeting, but he's about to find out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 366





	Zoom Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt in the Buddie discord! Thanks to toughpaperround, puppyxpapi, and gem/bamfbuddie for helping come up with the conversations and forcing me to write this!
> 
> Thanks to toughpaperround and astroangel for betaing this for me as well! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Never in a million years did Buck think he’d be one of the people forced into self-quarantine during this stupid pandemic. He figured that all firefighters would have been considered essential employees at a time like this. All it took was one call with a potential carrier of the virus, and suddenly the whole team was being benched until further notice. 

Buck hadn’t been given all the information yet, such as how long they were being benched for or if the person had even been diagnosed with COVID-19. Hen had set up a conference call on some website called Zoom, and apparently Bobby had some information about their imposed self-isolation. 

His computer sat open on his island counter as he waited for everyone else to appear in the chat room. So far, only Chimney and Hen were in the room with him and Hen was busy explaining the different features of the website. 

Buck could tell that they had both attempted to dress up for the call, or at least semi-professionally. He wished he’d gotten the memo, as he looked down at his own appearance. He was still dressed in his pajamas from the night before, or really the boxers he’d slept in and a wrinkled shirt that he’d pulled on haphazardly as he’d stumbled down from his loft. 

“Hen, thank you for setting this up. Is everyone here?” Buck focused on the computer screen in front of him and noticed that Bobby had finally joined the chat. He also seemed to have gotten the memo and had put on a nice shirt at the very least. 

_I didn’t even brush my fucking hair_ , Buck thought as he rolled his eyes. 

“Eddie still hasn’t logged on yet. I’ll send him a message and hopefully, we can get on with this,” Hen stated. Buck watched as she pulled out her phone, presumably to text Eddie and remind him of their scheduled meeting. 

It wasn’t but a few moments later that Eddie’s face joined theirs on the computer screen. Buck’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in Eddie’s appearance. Unlike everyone else in the call, Eddie was as underdressed as he was. Eddie’s hair was dripping wet with what Buck could only assume was sweat, dressed in what Buck knew to be his work out clothes. 

Buck licked his lips as his eyes focused in on Eddie’s sweat glistening skin. His mind was focused solely on the discovery of Eddie’s appearance, so he’d missed whatever excuse Eddie had given the group for his late arrival. It wasn’t till an unknown ping came through his computer’s sound system, that his eyes focused on another part of the website.

 **Hen:** you doing okay, Buck? You’re looking a little flustered over there. :)

Buck sighed, as he read the private message from Hen, his eyes straying toward the video with her face on it. He could see the look of amusement on her face and knew she understood exactly what was causing his attention to stray. Or more appropriately, who. 

**Buck:** I have no idea what you are talking about. Pay attention. 

Buck did his best to start focusing on what Bobby was saying but didn’t get much further than hearing they were to be quarantined for at least seven days while they waited for their patient’s test results to come back. Buck groaned internally at the idea of being benched any longer, his eyes straying back to Eddie’s video stream. 

Eddie was currently lifting his arms in a stretch above his head. Just the grainy picture of it caused something to stir in Buck’s lower abdomen, his lips parting as his mouth suddenly dried up. 

**Hen:** You’re beginning to look a little parched over there, Buck. Why don’t you go grab something to drink? :) 

**Hen:**

Buck jumped as the notification pinged over his computer, his eyes narrowing at the message. He’d kill for a cold drink of water right now but there was no way in hell he was getting up while they were still on a conference call. 

**Buck:** you know for a fact I am not wearing any pants. I hate you so much. 

His eyes narrowed as Hen’s laugh echoed from the speakers, which she quickly tried to cover up with a cough. Everyone’s videos showcased weird looks but no one chose to mention the disruption. Hen said a quick apology to Bobby before the man continued outlining the guidelines that the fire department wanted them to follow during the self-quarantine. 

His attention span was not normally this short, but for some reason, Buck could not keep his focus on Bobby. Instead, his eyes kept straying towards Eddie’s section of the video feed. 

**Buck:** are you seeing his arms right now?

 **Buck:** how the hell am I supposed to focus with _that_ on my screen

**Buck:**

**Buck:** hen??

Buck watched as Hen tried to contain her laughter on her side of the conference call. Buck’s eyes glanced back at Eddie’s video feed, sighing as he started typing out another message. 

**Buck:** seriously. 

**Buck:** how are they legal?

 **Buck:** call athena 

**Buck:** those things are a crime against humanity

 **Hen:** shit.

 **Hen:** i mean where’s the lie? ;)

 **Hen:** sure you okay over there? 

**Hen:** youre looking a little flustered :)

“Hey, Buck?” The man in question startled, his eyes flicked to Eddie who’d called his name. Buck’s breath caught in his chest as he waited for the man to continue. Eddie’s eyebrows were raised in concern, his voice echoing Hen’s earlier question. “You doing okay over there? Your skin is getting all red and starting to look a little feverish.” 

Buck’s cheeks reddened further. His heart started beating a little faster as he tried to think of a convincing lie. “I feel just fine, Eddie. I think the apartment’s AC unit is down at the moment.” 

**Hen:** sure :)

 **Hen:** the ‘ac unit’ 

**Hen:** ;)

**Hen:**

Buck’s jaw ticked as he read over the messages, breath releasing through his nose. He started typing his reply, but not before Eddie responded. “That’s terrible. If you want you can come stay over at my house? Christopher is over at Abuela’s until we’ve been cleared so I don’t see why you couldn’t.” 

**Buck:** shut up.

 **Buck:** i hate you

“Actually, you can’t do that.” Bobby interrupted, one of his weird all-knowing smiles stretched across his face. Buck’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, knowing that look all too well. He’d been on the receiving end of that look _way_ too many times, and it never worked out well for him. 

“I was just getting to that. Until the patient’s test results come back, the department has asked that none of us leave our houses unless absolutely necessary. If any of you need to leave, you must wear personal protective equipment. This means you need to be wearing gloves, masks, and the like. According to Chief Simpson, someone from the department should be dropping a kit off on your doorsteps later today or tomorrow. She has instructed us to _not_ open the door when they ring the bell so we can maintain non-exposure.” 

Buck unintentionally zoned out of the conversation once again. He didn’t mean to keep doing it, and he knew that this call was highly important for their safety and others. But, _god_ , how was he supposed to pay attention to anything with Eddie looking like he did.

 **Buck:** hgnnnnnnnnnn

 **Buck:** how can anyone look that good over a grainy ass webcam? 

**Buck:**

**Buck:**

**Hen:** raise your hand if you feel personally victimized by Eddie Diaz in gym clothes ;)

 **Buck:** * waves both hands dramatically *

**Buck:**

**Buck:** look at that hair

 **Buck:** i wanna run my hands thru it

 **Buck:** grip it between my fingers 

**Buck:** ijrl;fdglo

**Hen:**

**Hen:** white boi calm yourself 

Buck rolled his eyes, fingers poised over the keyboard as he went to respond. The sound of Chimney choking, however, distracted him from writing his witty come-back. His eyes flitted to the corner of the screen where Chimney’s video feed was placed, eyes widened in concern. His eyebrow raised when he realized the man was just laughing, wondering what was so funny. 

He looked around the screen, noticing that Bobby’s video feed had ended at some point. At some point, the actual conference must have ended without Buck realizing it. Eddie’s feed was still going, but he was no longer in the frame. Buck opened his mouth to ask either Hen or Chim where Eddie had gone when the man in question suddenly appeared back on screen. Or more precisely the other man’s crotch appeared, taking over the whole screen as he went to sit back down in front of the computer. It was only a few seconds but in those few blissful seconds, Buck could see the outline of his dick through his sweatpants. 

“ _Hnnnng_ ,” Buck moaned, his mouth parting as his mouth watered. 

**Buck:** HEN!

 **Buck:** HENNNN

 **Buck:** his dick!!!!!

 **Buck:** !!!!!

“-ck? Buck?” Somehow Eddie’s voice broke through the muddled mess that was Buck’s brain. Buck’s eyes widened as he realized he’d moaned out loud. _OMFG! Not today, please God no._ “Are you sure you are doing okay?” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Buck stated, eyes wide as he tried to fake a grimace. His eyes strayed to the corner where Hen’s feed was coming through. The woman was absolutely no help whatsoever, fist covering her mouth as she tried to keep her giggles at bay. “I just stubbed my toe on the table.” 

**Hen:** ohhh 

**Hen:** you should ask Eddie to kiss it better 

**Hen:**

**Buck:** my toe??

 **Buck:** I DO NOT

 **Buck:** HAVE A FOOT

 **Buck:** FETISH

 **Buck:** !!!!!!!!

**Buck:**

**Hen:** but maybe Eddie does ;)

 **Hen:** plus we both know it not your toe that hurts ;))))))))

**Hen:**

Buck did his best to hold back his laugh, but apparently he wasn’t the only one. His eyebrows shot into the sky as Chimney’s laughter echoed into his apartment. The man seemed as though he couldn’t keep it together, and Buck wondered what he’d missed in the video chat. A quick look at Eddie’s side of the screen showed that the other man was just as confused as he was. 

After a few minutes, Chimney seemed to sober up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I think that’s my cue to go, guys. Keep in touch. Hopefully, this will be over soon and we can all get back to work.” 

Chimney’s video abruptly cut off and was replaced by a message saying ‘ _chimney has left the chat_ ’. As the message disappeared, Hen announced that she too would be leaving the chat and both Eddie and Buck followed her with agreements to stay in contact until they heard more about their imposed isolation. 

Buck closed down the lid to his laptop, leaving it sitting on the island counter. His arms stretched above his head, moan echoing through his loft when his bones popped. Grabbing his phone, Buck made his way back up the staircase to his bedroom. He stripped his shirt back off and flopped down face-first onto his bed. Images of Eddie’s sweaty body kept invading his mind and he tried pushing them away, at least until a later time. 

His eyes closed automatically, and he was close to falling back to sleep when his phone buzzed in his hands. Buck released a groan as he brought the phone up to his face, eyes squinting at the brightness. 

**Hen:** oh, and by the way

 **Hen:** the chats are all saved into a memo doc at the end of the call

 **Hen:** and the doc is emailed to everyone who was apart of the group 

**Hen:**

Buck’s heart stuttered in his chest as he shot up in his bed. Scratch that, his heart full-on stopped and he struggled to breathe. He stared at the words on his phone before scrambling to check his emails, praying there wouldn’t be any messages from Zoom in his inbox. His thumb shook as he pressed on an email, the subject line ‘ _LAFD Station 118 COVID-19 Safety Meeting. Memo_ ’. 

Buck clicked the attached document, eyes flittering across the screen as he read every message he and Hen had sent to each other. His chest was tight as he scrolled through the whole document, brain not really comprehending any of the messages. He released a shaky breath as he opened up his messages, thumb clicking the thread with Hen. 

**Buck:** you knew this would happen 

**Buck:** why the hell would you let me say all that stuff!

 **Hen:** I explained the features earlier

 **Hen:** i even said that all chats would be recorded and shared

 **Hen:** i thought you knew that

 **Buck:** of course, i wasnt paying attention! You knew th-

The screen went black, a call coming through before Buck could finish typing out his message. Once again, Buck’s heart skipped a beat as Eddie’s name flashed across the screen. His thumb hovered over the answer button before he finally accepted the call, bringing the phone to his ear. 

“I had no idea that the chats would become publ-” Buck started, his heart in his throat the entire time. Eddie interrupted him, the amusement evident in his tone. 

“So you like my arms, huh?” 

A beat passed. 

Buck cleared his throat, eyebrows climbing into his hairline. “W-what?” 

“So you really don’t want me to kiss your _toe_ all better?” Laughter filled the other end of the phone call. Buck groaned, turning on to his back. 

“I am not feeding your foot fetish, Eddie.” 

A beat passed. Buck’s heart hammered in his chest as he waited for Eddie to respond. The only sound that came over the phone speaker was the sound of Eddie breathing. Silence filled the room as Buck gnawed on his lip, the taste of copper filling his mouth. 

“Do you know how hot you looked during that video call?” Eddie started, breaking the silence. Buck’s mouth parted in surprise, his breath hitching. There was an edge in Eddie’s voice as it filtered in over the phone, a raspy quality to it. “You looked like you had just rolled out of bed. Your hair everywhere. _Fuck, Evan_!” 

Buck clenched his eyes tightly, heat pooling in his abdomen. He released a slow breath, heart pounding as he asked, “Are you touching yourself right now?” 

“You know, I was sending messages to Chimney much like you were to Hen. But I’ve used Zoom before.” Eddie paused, a strangled moan crawling out of his throat. Shivers racked down Buck’s spine, as he listened to Eddie touch himself over the phone. “I knew about the memo documents, so I just texted him. Fuck, Evan. I wish you were here with me right now. 

Buck groaned, reaching down and grabbing himself through his boxers. His dick twitched at the touch, hips jerking off the bed. He hurriedly pushed his boxers down his thighs, before wrapping a hand around his cock. “I wish I was there too.” 

There was a hitch in Eddie’s voice. “ _Fuck_! Please, tell me you’re touching yourself.” 

“Uh-huh,” The hand on his dick tightened, and he fucked up into the grip. He was close, about to cum faster than a fucking teenager who’s just touched himself for the first time. Spanish started flowing from Eddie’s mouth, but Buck’s brain was too mushed to process what he was saying. Buck’s hip twitched as he came with a groan, spilling over his hand. 

Eddie’s breathing picked up, and then abruptly ended with another groan. Buck’s dick twitched in interest once again, at the sound of Eddie coming undone. “When this is over, I want you to come to the loft okay? I need you to come over.” 

“I can’t wait to touch you. To taste you.” The two of them stayed on the phone later into the afternoon. After they finally ended the call, with promises to have a different type of video chat later, Buck opened another text thread.

 **Buck:** thank you :)

 **Hen:** anytime :) 

**Hen:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck! I told myself I wasn't gonna do a fic that dealt with COVID-19, but here we are! I really did enjoy writing this!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe during this time. I recently found out that I will be unemployed for the foreseeable future so I should be able to get a lot of writing done! Please help me escape boredom and send some requests/prompts to my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill)! 
> 
> As always, I enjoy any comments you guys have and I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> xx


End file.
